Love Blooms Here
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: Our Family is going to bloom ...the symbol of our love is about to come... LOVE blooms beneath a family...Plz R&R ! [(ONE-SHOT)COMPLETED]


**A/n: Heya everyone….this is for someone special…..a special Sis!**

 **Happy Birthday Trisha…..wish you get all the success and happiness you desire. Stay Blessed…..Love you !**

 **This is for you….hope it makes you smile . Your fav couple….**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **AbhiRika Home…..**_

Tarika was in the kitchen preparing dinner…rather say her hubby's favorite dish….."Bhindi Ki Sabzi". She was happy and smiling to herself.

 _ **Tarika's POV**_ - _ **Abhijeet kitna khush hoga na ye khabar sun kar…uski khushi dekhne layak hogi.**_

Meanwhile , the doorbell rang. She moved to open the door. It was Abhijeet. She welcomed him in.

Tarika- Aa gaye tum ….baitho….Main Paani lekar aati hu.

He nodded and she went to fetch water for him. He followed her in the kitchen….

Abhijeet- Tarika…..tum kitchen mein kya kar rahi ho? Maine tumse kaha tha na ki koi kaam nahi karogi!

Tarika(smiled)-Arey baba….kuch nahi hua. Chaho toh Salunkhe sir se puch lo !

Abhijeet- Unse puchne ki zarurat nahi hai…..wo toh yahi kahenge kuch nahi hua unki beti ko.

Tarika(smiled)- Abhijeet…..main bilkul thik hu …..acha …ye lo paani pi lo !

She handed him a glass of water…..He took it and asked her….

Abhijeet- Ab tum thik ho na ?

Tarika- Haan ….ekdum fit and fine! Tumne yunhi mujhe aaj ki chutti lene ko kaha….pata hai kitna bore ho gayi main….wo toh acha hu Shreya aa gayi thi. (she complained like a kid)

He smiled and Hugged her and placed her chin on her shoulder…..

Abhijeet- Dekho Tarika…..tumhe lekar main koi risk nhi lena chahta….kal toh sirf chakkar aaya tha agar kuch aur ho jaata toh ,…haan…..kya hota mera?

Tarika(Smiled)- Jo hoga acha hoga…aur main tumhe akele chhodkar kahin nahi jaungi. Kisi na kisi roop mein tumhare saath hi rahungi.

Abhijeet(confused)- Kya matlab ?

Tarika(smiled)- Senior Insp Abhijeet….Aapke liye ek surprise hai mere paas.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Surprise? Kaisa Surprise?

Tarika(Smiled)- Wo toh pata chal jayega….Abhi tum fresh hokar aao. Main khana lagati hu.

Abhijeet(pecked a kiss on her shoulder)- Okay ...main abhi gaya aur abhi aaya.

He left her and moved ot his room. Tarika went him watching and thought to herself….

" _ **Abhi….jab tumhe sach pata chalega toh tum khushi se jhoom uthoge…..Dekho ….kya plan kiya hai maine tumhare liye."**_

He opened the door of his room and entered inside. He threw his coat on the bed, took out his lower and tshirt and went into the bathroom. After a while , he came out of the washroom and was about to move out when he heard a sweet voice…..

" _ **Papa"**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Papa….I Love you "**_

 _ **.**_

He looked around but found nothing. He thought that it is his imagination. But suddenly he saw something crawling toward him….It was a doll which was walking with the help of battery. He bent down and picked itup. He pressed it….and again it said….

" _ **Papa….I love you Papa!"**_

He looked at it and suddenly he heard Tarika…..

" _Ye Sapna nahi Haqeeqat hai Abhijeet…..Hamara Sapna…..Hamari Zindagi ! "_

He looked at her and and she nodded as YES. He smiled widely and immediately hugged her.

Abhijeet- Thank you Tarika….Ye toh meri zindagi ka best surprise hai …..jo kisi ne mere liye plan kiya hai. Thank you Tarika….Mujhe pura karne ke liye …mujhe ek family dene ke liye.

He had tears in his eyes. They separated and Tarika rubbed off his tears….

Tarika- Abhijeet….Tum ro rahe ho ?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Ye toh khushi ke aansu hai Tarika…tumne toh aaj mujhe bahut acha tohfa diya hai.

Tarika(smiled)- Hmm…Yahi khushi toh dekhna chahti thi main tumhare chehre par!

Abhijeet- Matlab tumhe pata tha ?

Tarika(nodded)- Haan Abhijeet…lekin aaj Shreya ke kehne pe hum doctor ke paas gaye the.

Abhijeet- Toh tumne mujhe pehle kyun nahi bataya?

Tarika(smiled)- Jo khushi ab tumhare chehre pe dikh rahi hai….wo main kaise miss kar deti. Mujhe mere Abhi ko aise hi khush dekhna hai.

She hugged him and he hugged her back carefully. They separated after a while …..

Tarika- Chalo…khana thanda ho raha hai.

Abhijeet- Haan chalo!

She served the dinner and he sat relishing his favorite Bhindi Ki Sabzi. Later , after finishing her chores , she went into the room and saw him standing in balcony. She moved to him…..

Tarika- Kya soch rahe ho Abhijeet ?

Abhijeet (glanced at her)- Soch raha hu ki bhagwan na jaane kab aur kaise hamari jholi mein khushiyan bhar deta hai….hai na ?

Tarika just nodded while he continued…..

Abhijeet- Mujhe hi dekh lo …..Kya pata tha ki tumhare roop mein khushiyan aa jayengi meri zindagi mein. ….aur ab ek aur khushi….!

Tarika(Smiled)-Hmm….yahi baat mere liye bhi hai Abhijeet…Ab tum hi toh ho jisse main sab kuch share kar sakti hu….tum pati hone ke saath dost bhi ho.

Abhijeet(Smiled)- Main zindagibhar tumhara dost bane rehna chahta hu Tarika!

Tarika(Smiled)- Wo toh tum ho Abhijeet!

Abhijeet(turned to her and locked his hand round her waist)- Hmm…toh ab tumhe apna pehle se zyada khayal rakhna hoga…..aur lab ….tum kal se lab(but was cut by Tarika)

Tarika- Dekho abhijeet….main tumhari har baat maanungi lekin ye nahi ki main lab na jaun! Samjhe !

Abhijeet- Lekin Tarika…wahan chemicals hote hain….agar kuch ho gaya toh ?

Tarika(locked her arms round his neck)- Mere Patidev…..aisa kuch nahi hoga. Main khud ek doctor hu aur phir Salunkhe sir bhi toh hai na !

Abhijeet(concerned)- Par Tarika…..tum aise kaise …..

Tarika(smiled)- Abhijeet…..jab tak tum ho na …tab tak mujhe aur hamare hone wale baby ko kuch nahi hoga. Aur main khayal rakhungi na ….Promise!

She smiled innocently which made him smile …..

Abhijeet- Okay baba….theek hai. Lekin dhyan se kaam karna , aur stress mat lena …..aur ….(he noticed Tarika looking at him)

Tarika- Aur apna khayal rakhna aur koi bhi problem ho toh turant mujhe call karna….yahi kehne wale the na ?

He smiled while she hugged him…and in the hug she said….

" _ **I promise Abhijeet….tumhari is nanhi si jaan ka main pura khayal rakhungi. "**_

He smiled and kissed her on her forehead and then took her into the room. He made her lie on the bed and slid into the bed beside her. She put her head on his arm and they drifted into their land of dreams looking forward to their family which was going to bloom with baby steps in some time.

 **A/N: Heya Trish…..i hope you liked it. I know its short lekin main yahi likh paayi. I was about to give a RajVi but phir socha ki wo toh sad hai…toh phir yahi likha. Hope you like it . Lemme know in the reviews. Happy Birthday Again ! Stay Blessed!**

 **AbhiRika Lovers…Hope you too like it.**

 **Thank you !**

 **Plz R &R !**


End file.
